


3am Cookie Service

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While printing his final paper, Minho comes across a short man singing obnoxiously and baking cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am Cookie Service

Minho was done _finally_. He had forgotten about his final research paper that was due tomorrow until his professor emailed the class about it this morning. He ended up skipping all of his classes in order to write the entire thing in one day. It was 3am, he had just reviewed it, and he had to say it was one of his best last minute papers. He decided to print it out now instead of waking up early the next morning to do it. As he walked through the lobby to get to the computer lab, he could’ve sworn he smelled cookies baking.

On his way back, with 12 freshly printed papers in his hand, he stopped when he heard someone passionately singing to himself. He walked to the kitchen and peeked inside. There he saw some guy singing obnoxiously loud and taking cookies out of the oven. “What are you doing?” Minho asked, stepping into the room.

The short man squeaked and turned around. Wow he was really cute. “Holy shit you terrified me!” He said indignantly.  “And what does it look like I’m doing, I just baked cookies,” he turned happily towards his cookies, reaching for a spatula to scrape them off the baking sheet and onto a plate.

“Why?” Minho asked confused.

“Honestly, I’m just trying to avoid all of my responsibilities right now,” he said simply. He turned around holding out the plate with a smile, “Want one?” Minho got a good look at him then. He had an endearing smile with chocolate colored eyes. His bleached white hair just made him all the more attractive.

“Sure,” Minho answered with a grateful smile.

“I’m Jonghyun by the way, I’m a junior Communication major.”

“I’m Minho, I’m a sophomore and I’m majoring in Literature.”

Jonghyun nodded and promptly sat down. He patted the floor next to him to indicate that Minho should do the same. “So Minho, why are you awake at 3am? Something tells me it has to do with that stack of papers in your hand.”

“I just finished a research paper that I started this morning,” Minho explained, grabbing another cookie.

“Nice one,” Jonghyun looked impressed, “What’s it about?”

“LGBT representation in modern young adult literature,” Minho admitted a tad timidly. He was always worried of meeting homophobic people.

“That’s so cool!” Jonghyun exclaimed. “Dude I study the communication of coming out, I’ve written a bunch of papers on it! I hope to do research on it later on. I want to become a professor eventually.”

“Wait, really?” Minho looked over with wide eyes. “I wanna become a professor too and I’m gonna teach a class where all of the texts are written by LGBT authors,” he said excitedly.

“That’s awesome! I’m bi as fuck, by the way,” Jonghyun explained.

“I’m gay as fuck,” Minho said with a giggle.

“You’re also cute as fuck,” Jonghyun said with a cheesy wink, making Minho blush furiously. “I rarely meet people here who aren’t straight outside of pride,” he continued, ignoring his cheesy line, “Why haven’t you joined?”

“I don’t know honestly,” Minho sighed. “I haven’t come out to all of my friends yet. It’s still kinda scary to admit, you know?”

“Well I study coming out so if you need any tips, let me know,” Jonghyun scooched closer, “And really, you should join pride. We always need more members and it’s a really welcoming place.”

Minho smiled widely, he’s never had someone be this nice to him. All of his friends are straight, as far as he knows, so it’s nice to meet someone he can relate to more. “Thanks Jonghyun, I appreciate it.”

They continue talking, mostly about their respective fields of study. Jonghyun managed to sneak in a few more lines of blatant flirting and before long all of the cookies have vanished into the stomachs of two surprisingly content college students.

Jonghyun stood from the floor to start doing the dishes. “Holy shit dude, it’s 4:30!” Jonghyun exclaimed. Minho scrambled up and checked his phone, “Oh my god, my last class of the semester is tomorrow at 9.” He pouted, “I guess I should be heading back to my room.”

“Wait,” Jonghyun grabbed his arm, “before you go I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout again this weekend?” He actually looked a little nervous, “I mean I know next week is finals week but maybe if you wanna take a study break and get coffee, well I don’t really like coffee but I can get like hot chocolate or something.”

Minho silenced the shorter man’s rambling by leaning down and pecking him on the cheek. It was an unusually bold move for him but he couldn’t help it with how sweet Jonghyun was. His cheeks were dusted pink, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Jonghyun, who had froze, finally smiled, “Awesome!”

Minho left the kitchen with a new contact in his phone and a hand cradling his cheek where Jonghyun had returned his kiss right before he left. He had a feeling that he just might be joining pride next semester.


End file.
